1. Field
Embodiments herein relate to a method and apparatus for exemplary speech recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically speech recognition is accomplished through the use of a single Automatic Speech Recognition (ASR) engine. An ASR works by obtaining a phrase of one or more words, making several potential representations of said phrase and assigning a confidence score each representation. A confidence score is provided by most ASRs and presents a numerical representation of the quality of the representation, i.e. the higher the confidence score, the likelihood that the representation result is accurate.